


A Test Run/Blurb

by The_Anonymous_Marble



Category: Echoes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Monsters, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anonymous_Marble/pseuds/The_Anonymous_Marble
Summary: In this test run, I will be posting a small blurb from one of my horrible stories.





	A Test Run/Blurb

**Author's Note:**

> ~Dumpster fire spotted~
> 
> *This is a small piece of the story I'm working on called: Echoes.*

 

 

Echoes.

That's just what they are.

Echoes of a person long gone.

Echoes of thoughts, memories, wishes, regrets, souls.

Echoes of life.

Remnants of a soul who has long since passed.

Dark, vicious, _hungry_ things, absent of any morals or control. 

Monsters.  

Monsters that hurt innocent people.

Monsters that **kill** innocent people.

Monsters that I have to kill.

I _have_ to.

And yet...

 

 

I can't kill you.

 

 

 


End file.
